Zither/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Zither has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Zither's remarks * (Opening a barrier) That's what I'm for. Breaking barriers! * (Opening a barrier) Zither has just the thing for this. * (Upon seeing a treasure room) Whoa! * (Low health) The show- must- go on! * (Low health) Come on, Zither! Do it for the music! * ((Low health) So… all this blood… is not in my contract. * (Fallen) Is this like, backstage or something? * (Fallen) Hello? Alphonse, is that you? * (Fallen) I can still do… one more song- * (Fallen) Why does everything in the keep room spinning? A-and why do you keep turning into Alphonse? * (Revived) Hah, look at me, still sexy! Well, dead sexy, I guess.(revived) I need a break before the next set. * (Reviving someone) On your feet! Show’s not over! * (Reviving someone) No no no, it’s not curtains yet. * (Friend fallen) The last day of – whatever your name was – I shall immortalise you! In song! * (Friend fallen) Come on, break a leg is not supposed to be literal. * (Friend fallen) We must play on! Even though our drummer’s once again exploded. * (Friend passing to the Fade) Our friend goes now to that great concert hall in the fade * (Beginning of final battle) Everyone ready to make some music? * (Idle) And now! ZITHER! And some other people. * (Idle) Mimimimi lalalala oh la oh la (coughs) * (Idle) Oh Maker, I brought the wrong lute! This lute's for small venues only! Zither! and Amund * Zither!: After this, Val Royeaux? I know a place where you can be covered in gold leaf and then sanded. Who’s with me? * Amund: I do not understand, my little drunken friend. What do they do with the leaves? ─────── * Zither!: This is just like that gig I played in Lydes. Except I’m sober, and nobody’s throwing their underclothes at me. Yet. * Amund: If your enemies do battle with their underclothes, your wars must be interesting indeed! ─────── * Amund: I’m reminded of a battle I fought in a snow storm on a glacier. This is much like that. * Zither!: Who is your manager, friend? That is a terrible venue. ─────── * Amund: The Lady of the Skies led me to your Herald. What is Andraste the goddess of, anyway? * Zither!: Andraste was the greatest singer in the history of art, alright? You can’t make light of that! ─────── * Amund: When we return victorious will have words with that tiny man Cabot about getting us real Avvar mead to celebrate. * Zither!: I’ll try anything once. And then forget I did and try it again, because I will try anything. Once. Zither! and Argent * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Zither!: Done a lot of solo gigs. If I don’t have at least a drummer and a sexy dulcimer player I feel naked and not in a good way. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Zither!: Spymaster! I played a couple of sets with them in Montsimmard once. Great musicians, but rubbish in the sack. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Zither!: Well that reminds me of a band I opened within Val Chevin. Bluebird Coop, or something. A lot of avant-garde rubbish. Zither! and Belinda * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Zither: My drummer was at the Conclave, too! I think he exploded. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Zither!: Almost as righteous as our music. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Zither!: You, me and Ed Two have to go on tour after this! It’ll be brilliant, you’ll see. Zither! and Cillian * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Zither!: I did too, but I think I had a hog’s head of lyrium right before... ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Zither!: I’m on an all ham diet now. It’s supposed to get the creative juices flowing. It doesn’t seem to move much else. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Zither!: Art is all about the journey. And making a ton of coin. Zither! and Hall * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Zither!: The lack of silence was a great song, Ed Two – who was that by, again? Ahh- I’ll think of it later. ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Zither!: Listen, Ed Two, there is no going back. Or was that left? Whatever, just keep heading for the stage and you’ll be fine. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back, does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That's what friends do, right? * Zither: You remind me of my harpsichordist, Edmond! I'm going to call you "Ed Two." Zither! and Isabela * Zither!: After this, Val Royeaux? I know a place where you can be covered in gold leaf and then sanded. Who’s with me? * Isabela: I’ll take the gold leaf but pass on the sanding. I have very sensitive skin. ─────── * Zither!: This is just like that gig I played in Lydes. Except I’m sober, and nobody’s throwing their underclothes at me. Yet. * Isabela: I’d rectify that, but I have my hands full. Of daggers. ─────── * Isabela: Every time we find gold I think to myself, "Imagine the hats you could buy with this, Isabela!" * Zither!: For me it’s doublets studded with Serault glass crystals. I’m definitely commissioning one with ZITHER! Written across the back. ─────── * Isabela: Why do I always get myself into these messes when I could be on a beach in the sun? * Zither!: I did the beach thing after my manager tried to kill me. I could never get the hang of the drinks with the little umbrellas. ─────── * Isabela: Looking good, sweet thing. * Zither!: Right back at you, gorgeous. Zither! and Katari * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Zither!: Yeah, look at us! Dead sexy, right? What were they thinking? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Zither!: No, but I once played at this bar called ‘The Wyvern’s Head’ - it was the other kind of head. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Zither!: Tell me about it, friend! They’re the worst critics, am I right? Zither! and Korbin * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Zither!: I once held off a hangover for two days. It was just like that, but with groupies. ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Zither!: This isn’t life? You should’ve been there when I played in the Grand Necropolis. That was life. And some undeath. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Zither!: What, you got a gig book there or something? You’ve got to fire your manager, friend. Zither! and Luka * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Zither!: Hard to rhyme, too. Exposition, audition, something mission – eh just doesn’t work, does it? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Zither!: I had mushrooms once. Woke up a week later with a smashed lute wearing only a crochet scarf. Think I’ll stick with lyrium. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Zither!: All the best shit is west of Ferelden! Except Antiva, that might be north. Zither! and Neria * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Zither!: You know who had mad skills? Gemstone and the Oculara. That was a marvelous band. Sexy too. ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Zither!: You’re gonna tour with the Dalish, are you? I tried that once, but the hotels were rubbish. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Zither!: That’s the point of a tour, friend! Well that, and waking up from a lyrium binge in a pile of groupies. Zither! and Rion * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Zither!: I know! This tour has gone a lot smoother than my last one. Audiences are a bit small, though. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Zither!: Yeah, I hope we’re given more lyrium. And a bigger dressing room. And a separate carriage for all my lutes. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Zither!: Brilliant, brilliant. Anybody seen our drummer? Zither! and Sidony * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Zither!: The show must go on, friend. Think of the music, the fans! You don’t want to let them down, do you? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Zither!: You remind me of my old manager Alphonse. He said that a lot too. ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Zither!: No no no, you gotta follow up a gig like this with more music! And drinks! Zither and Tamar * T'amar': Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Zither!: The Chantry... now they've had a great run. Loads of hit songs. Might make a comeback, you never know. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Zither!: Rebel mages. Did they open for me once? No. Sorry. I was thinking of apostacy. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Zither!: Do you ever hear fuchsia lotus play? They had a song about that. “I need to live” or, maybe “Hey! Don’t kill me!” eh... Zither! and Thornton * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Zither!: ‘Evading Demons’… I opened for them early in my career. Didn’t they lose their singer to an abomination? * Or Zither!: I hear you friend, it’s like this gig I played in Churneau. It was just a hundred Templars trying to kill me. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Zither!: Don’t be negative! You’ll ruin your aura! Focus on the music! Inspiration! I need to write this down before it’s gone. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Zither!: You can’t think of retiring now, nothing’s over yet! We’re on our comeback tour! Zither! and another Zither! * Zither!: After this, Val Royeaux? I know a place where you can be covered in gold leaf and then sanded. Who’s with me? * Other Zither!: I’m in! ─────── * Zither!: This is just like that gig I played in Lydes. Except I’m sober, and nobody’s throwing their underclothes at me. Yet. * Other Zither!: Are you sure that was Lydes? I think it was Val Chevin. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues